Relmus Sarethi
Relmus Sarethi was a Elten-born merchant, alchemist, and politician, who served as the second king of Novania after his Imperial appointment by Ausra Capewell. He was born in the Empire of Elterlein, and was the progenitor of the Novanian Sarethis. Appearance Toward the end of this life, Relmus Sarethi was a very thin man of average stature. His hair was kept in a military cut with the shorter sides graying. Ever since he was able to grow one, Relmus had a full beard, always keeping it carefully trimmed. As king he dressed in regal attire, and kept his appearance impeccable. He had vibrant green eyes, and his hair was a rich brown. Background Relmus of House Sarethi was born on the 13th of Full Bloom, 1135 in Arminia, Elterlein. He was born to parents Amos and Pela Sarethi, wealthy royalists who were in good social standing. Relmus had two younger siblings: a brother named Dale and a sister named Heidi, two and three years younger, respectively. Relmus was always very fond of his younger sister, and being the oldest sibling, he always felt as if it was his duty to protect her. However, at a young age, Heidi fell ill and died soon after. Heidi's death is likely what sparked his interest in alchemy and medical practice, and he would eventually go to university to formally study. He left for Mensari at the age of 16 to attend university, studying alchemy and receiving basic medical training. After graduating from his university at the age of twenty, Relmus would go on to serve his mandatory two year military service. Because he was a graduate of one of the Empire's universities, he was granted an officer rank in the Imperial Navy upon his joining. The then-Lieutenant Relmus served for his mandatory and uneventful two years in the Empire's navy before returning to his home in Arminia, where his skills as a medic and alchemist would go all but forgotten by his family. His father, Amos, who was the head of House Sarethi at the time, required assistance in running House Sarethi's various trade guilds in and outside of the province, so he assigned Relmus to help lead a small fleet of merchant ships. Relmus begrudgingly did so for several years before finally having enough of it, and after nearly a decade of overseeing one of the house's merchant fleets, Relmus left Elterlein with his sights set on the fledgling Republic of Novania, somewhere he could get away from his father (so he thought), discover new opportunities, and put his alchemical and medical skills to use. Personality Relmus Sarethi was by no means a warm person. He could be rather cold and formal with most people, and was even prone to fits of rage. He often had borderline sociopathic tendencies and was prejudice to people of other races, but especially to beastmen. Other OOC Notes Relmus Sarethi was played and written by jjett97. He was the first Sarethi character on Solstice. Category:Characters